Nicki Minaj : Stats
Minaj: on Wikipedia Singles As lead artist 'Till The World Ends' 'Your Love' Peak: 71 Weeks on top 100: 8 First seen: 14/08/2010 (183) Last seen: 16/10/2010 (95) 100 'Right Thru Me' Peak: 71 Weeks on top 100: 4 First seen: 28/11/2010 (77) Last seen: 06/02/2011 (78) 100 'Roman's Revenge (ft. Eminem)' Peak: 125 Top 200: 1 First seen: 04/12/2010 (125) Last seen: 04/12/2010 (125) 'Fly (ft. Rihanna)' Peak: 16 Top 200: 24 Top 100: 17 First seen: 04/12/2010 (182) Last seen: 03/03/2012 (90) 'Moment 4 Life (featuring Drake)' Peak: 22 Top 40: 5 Top 100: 15 Top 200: 28 First seen: 05/02/2011 (135) Last seen: 21/07/2012 (113) 'Girls Fall Like Dominoes' Note : This track samples the chorus of "Dominoes" by The Big Pink. Peak: 24 Top 100: 8 First seen: 27/03/2011 (99) Last seen: 15/05/2011 (72) 100 'Super Bass' Peak: 8 Top 10: 2 Top 40: 21 Top 100: 49 Top 200: 65 First seen: 14/05/2011 (109) Last seen: 04/08/2012 (189) 'Roman In Moscow' Peak: 84 Top 100: 1 Top 200: 1 First seen: 11/12/2011 (84) Last seen: 11/12/2011 (84) 'Stupid Hoe' Peak: 63 Top 100: 2 'Starships' Peak: 2 Top 100: 45 Top 40: 30 Top 10: 11 'Roman Reloaded (ft. Lil Wayne)' Peak: 143 Top 200: 1 First seen: 10/03/2012 (143) Last seen: 10/03/2012 (143) 'Automatic' Peak: 199 Top 200: 1 14/04/2012 - 199 'Va Va Voom' Peak: 20 Top 200: 23 Top 100: 15 Top 40: 8 First seen: 14/04/2012 (104) Last seen: 23/02/2013 (165) 'Marilyn Monroe' Peak: 121 Top 200: 2 First seen: 14/04/2012 (121) Last seen: 21/04/2012 (196) 'Whip It' Peak: 98 Top 200: 2 Top 100: 1 First seen: 14/04/2012 (98) Last seen: 21/04/2012 (163) 'Pound The Alarm' Peak: 8 Weeks on top 100: 28 'Right By My Side (ft. Chris Brown)' Peak: 70 Weeks on top 100: 7 'Beez In The Trap (ft. 2 Chainz)' Peak: 131 Top 200: 3 First seen: 05/05/2012 (131) Last seen: 19/05/2012 (154) 'The Boys (with Cassie)' Peak: 101 Top 200: 7 First seen: 29/09/2012 (113) Last seen: 08/12/2012 (172) 'Freedom' Peak: 107 Top 200: 7 First seen: 17/11/2012 (107) Last seen: 29/12/2012 (197) 'Up In Flames' Peak: 134 Top 200: 1 01/12/2012 (134) 'High School (featuring Lil Wayne)' Peak: 31 Weeks on top 100: 7 'I'm Legit (featuring Ciara)' Peak: 97 Top 200: 1 Top 100: 1 First seen: 01/12/2012 (97) 'Hell Yeah (ft. Parker)' Peak: 122 Top 200: 1 First seen: 01/12/2012 (143) 'I Endorse These Strippers (ft. Tyga & Brinx)' Peak: 143 Top 200: 1 First seen: 01/12/2012 (143) Pills N Potions Peak: 31 Top 200: 9+ Top 100: 9 Top 40: 2 First seen: 31/05/2014 (38) Last seen: 26/07/2014 (95) As featured artist (See the lead artist's stats page for full performances) 'Lil Freak (with Usher)' Peak: 109 Top 200: 5 First seen: 19/06/2010 (109) Last seen: 17/07/2010 (191) 'Woohoo (with Christina Aguilera)' Peak: 148 Top 200: 1 19/06/2010 (148) 'What's Wrong With Them (with Lil Wayne)' '2012 (It Ain't The End) (with Jay Sean)' 'Check It Out (with will.i.am)' 'Raining Men (with Rihanna)' Peak: 142 Top 200: 1 27/11/2010 (142) 'Monster (with Kanye West ft. JAY Z, Rick Ross & Bon Iver)' Peak: 146 Top 200: 3 First seen: 04/12/2010 (146) Last seen: 18/06/2011 (173) 'Bottoms Up (with Trey Songz)' 'Where Them Girls At (with David Guetta featuring Flo Rida)' 'Turn Me On (with David Guetta)' 'Make Me Proud (with Drake)' 'Give Me All Your Lovin' (with Madonna featuring M.I.A.)' 'Beauty and a Beat (with Justin Bieber)' 'Take It To The Head (with DJ Khaled ft. Chris Brown, Rick Ross & Lil Wayne)' 'Out Of My Mind (with B.o.B)' 'Girl On Fire (with Alicia Keys)' 'I'm Out (with Ciara)' 'Love More (with Chris Brown)' 'Get Like Me (with Nelly ft. Pharrell Williams)' Albums Category:Chart Stats Category:Incomplete Articles